


Afterglow

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Lena Luthor finds out Kara is Supergirl and runs to the one person who never hurt her, Sam Arias.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'd been wanting to do a reveal for awhile and then the premier came out so I finally finished this. I was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Afterglow" off her new album "Lover" (highly recommend listening to it). The lyrics screamed Supergirl reveal to me, so I wrote it based off that. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a comment and talk to me, I'll try my best to respond as fast as I can. Might do more based off of this, not sure right now though. Love you 💛!

Lena knows. Lex told Lena as he was dying after Lena shot him. She knows, and is not okay. She goes to game night and says nothing. She doesn't know what to say, how to deal with the pain. All she feels is pain, and she wants Kara to feel the same. 

*Text chain between Lena and Kara*

Kara, we need to talk. Are you free today?

Yea, what's up? Is everything okay?

I'll tell you when I see you. Lunch? My office?

Sure, I'll see you around 1

See you then

Lena was furious. Not a loud type of rage, but rather a quietly building storm, ready to blow. Lena had it all planned out. They would have lunch, pot stickers from Kara's favorite restaurant, then while Kara is acting all innocent, stuffing her face with pot stickers as if she isn't keeping the biggest secret in the world from her, she would ask her. Straight out "are you Supergirl?" and watch the confusion set in. Lena was giddy at the idea of Kara not knowing how to respond. And then moving from asking her to telling her "I know you're Supergirl". Lena was excited for lunch, excited to see Kara suffer. 

Lunch started out exactly as planned. Lena pretended everything was fine, then as Kara was stuffing her face she asked the question. Kara was stunned and tried to come up with a lie, but Lena was too quick. She told Kara she knew with a straight face and a cold stare. Lena had never been this angry, she was furious. All she wanted was to watch Kara suffer, watch her try to lie and give excuses and finally give in. She wanted Kara to give the truth. After moments of deafening silence, Kara spoke.

"I'm Supergirl. I came to this planet after Krypton exploded and was adopted by Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. I went to high school with my new sister Alex. We didn't get along, not until we started to talk about our problems with eachother. I didn't have powers on Krypton, so when I came here, I wasn't used to them. I got in trouble, and Alex always had to look out for me. 

I kept them hidden from everyone until one day the plane Alex was on crashed. I couldn't let her die. I couldn't let her get hurt. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, and I failed at that, I needed to protect her. So without thinking I flew up and lifted the plane, making it land on the water. The rest is history, that's when I became Supergirl. I wasn't always her, I only became her to protect Alex. 

By keeping my secret from you, I thought I was protecting you. Keeping you safe from any harm, but I wasn't. I treated you like the kid I was sent here to watch over, rather than a friend. You're my best friend Lena, and I'm so so sorry I hurt you. I know I should've told you sooner. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Lena was stunned. "I think you should leave" was all Lena could manage. She gestured to the door, holding back her tears, as Kara left with her head in her hands, trying to calm her crying. 

Lena didn't think Kara would confess like that, she thought she would claim that she knew what was best for her, or worse just flat out lie. After Kara left, Lena cried. Lena let out all of her feelings, all of the tears and anger she had been keeping in. She canceled all her appointments for that day, sat in her office alone, and cried. 

The next day Lena left National City for a "business trip" and left some dude in charge of L Corp. Lena was distraught, she didn't know how to handle it, so she hid. She hid from Kara, she hid from the world, but most of all she hid from herself. She ran away to the one person who never hurt her, Sam Arias.

"You can't stay mad at her forever" Sam said as she stroked Lena's hair. They had dated long ago, back in college, but it didn't last long. It was a mutual break up, and they both liked having eachother as friends. 

"Yes I can" Lena said with a stubborn pout. Lena didn't want to forgive Kara, to move on. She wanted her to suffer, to feel as much pain as she caused her. 

"No, you can't. And even if you could, you wouldn't want to. I know you're mad now, and you have every right to be, but in the end you still love her, and she's still your best friend. I'm not saying it'll be easy, and I'm not saying you need to forgive her right now, but I know you will. Like it or not she is the light that makes your darkest nights bearable. You need her and she needs you." Sam said pulling Lena into a tight hug.

"I know. I hate it. It just, she just hurt me so much. I hate that she lied. I just want to be mad, I want her to hurt as much as I do. I want her to know how much pain I'm in, and I want her to suffer worse" Lena said with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"I know sweetie, I know it sucks. You don't have to forgive her right now. Let it out, let it all out. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. That's right, just let it out." Sam said as Lena laid on top of her, crying into her shoulder. 

Lena cried for hours, going through phases of quiet whimpers to full on sobs, until she finally fell asleep snuggling Sam on the couch. This continued for days. Lena would feel better, start to do something, and then would be reminded of Kara and start sobbing again. Sam was there every step of the way. She kept Lena fed and made sure she was comfy. Thanks to Ruby they had a surplus of fluffy blankets and pillows Lena could choose from. 

Since Lena was Sam's boss she didn't need to go into work, and Ruby was at summer camp for the next month, so Sam was able to focus solely on Lena. She didn't mind, and she knew Lena would return the favor in an instant, and was most definitely going to repay her somehow. It would probably be with an incomprehensibly large amount of food, all of Sam's favorites of course. But for right now, all Lena could do was cry. 

It took three weeks at Sam's until Lena could confront Kara. Sam called up Alex and asked if she and Kara could come visit her and Lena, so that Kara and Lena could talk stuff out. As soon as Kara heard the news she was already flying out the door, ready to make up with her best friend. She hated that she hurt her. She hated herself for doing this to Lena, for making her leave. For hurting her, she wanted to protect her but all it did was hurt her. She didn't care what it took, all she wanted was her best friend back. 

Alex and Kara got to Sam's apartment that same day. Alex and Sam went out to go have dinner and left Lena and Kara alone. 

Kara spoke first "Lena, I'm so so sorry. I-" 

"Save it Kara." Lena interrupted "I know you're sorry, I know you wish you never did it. I know all of this, but it doesn't change anything. No matter how sorry you are, it will never change the fact that you lied. You lied to me, for years. You lied straight to my face, on multiple occasions. I get it, at first you didn't know if you could trust a Luthor, but what about after that. After we became friends. After I trusted you. When were you going to tell me? Next week? Next month? Next year? Were you ever going to tell me, or were you going to let me think I knew everything about you, that we were best friends, while you kept the biggest secret of all time from me. Let's face it, you never had any intention of telling me the truth. You never trusted me, you could never trust a Luthor."

"Lena, that's not true." Kara said with a small laugh. "Well, part of it is. You're right, I had no intention of telling you, but not because I didn't trust you." Lena looked up at Kara confused, searching for the real reason for Kara's facade. 

"It sucked lying to you, and I knew I should tell you, but I didn't. I didn't tell you because I liked being Kara around you, just Kara. I didn't have to worry about saving the planet or stopping bad guys or alien invasions. I could just be myself. Hiding Supergirl from you was freeing. We could just talk about work and food and music without having to think about Supergirl, without having this overlooming fear that something might happen once you knew. I didn't want you to get hurt, but mostly I didn't want to lose what we had.

Everyone else I know knows I'm Supergirl, so all the time I have to worry about being both of them, Kara and Supergirl. But with you, I can just be Kara, and I know that it was selfish and rude and not at all how a best friend should act, but it's the truth. At first I lied cause I didn't know if I could trust you, but I kept lying because I wanted to just be Kara. I wanted to just be your best friend, with no super power strings attached."

Lena took Kara's hands and looked her straight in the eye. Kara had no idea what Lena was going to say, but at least she had finally been honest with her, finally told her the truth. 

"I get it. That doesn't mean it wasn't stupid, but I get it" Lena said with a tender voice. Kara stared at Lena with a shocked look plastered on her face. "When I first met you, you didn't treat me like a Luthor, you treated me like a human. I was so worried that would change, that at any moment you would stop trusting me, that you would leave me. I was so worried about that at first, but soon that fear started to fade away. I stopped worrying about you leaving me. For the first time I was able to have a friend accept me for me. I didn't have to worry about being judged for being a Luthor, I was able to just be Lena. So I get why you lied, why you were so afraid of telling me the truth."

"You do?" Kara said with tears in her eyes, squeezing Lena's hands tight. 

"Yes, I do" Lena responded as a single tear fell down her face. "I'm still upset with you, but I know that it won't get better without communication. So promise me you'll never lie to me again. No matter how small, how insignificant it may seem, you tell me the truth. That way, one day, I'll be able to go trust you again."

"I promise" Kara said as tears flowed freely down her face, her cheeks turning red as she smiled in relief.

"I love you Kara" Lena said as she pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too Lena" Kara responded as she returned Lena's hug, squeezing her tight. Kara didn't even notice it, but they started to fly. Kara lifted Lena up, and never wanted to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics that inspired me   
"It's so excruciating to see you low"   
"I just want to lift you up and not let you go"  
"Why'd I have to break what I love so much"  
"Hey, it's all me, just don't go"   
"I'm the who burned us down, but it's not, what I meant"  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you"  
"I don't wanna lose this with you"   
"This love is worth the fight"


End file.
